Nambu Nui
Nambu Nui is a Location on Spherus Magna, that serves as the setting for the Legends of the Matoran RPG. History Nambu Nui was established on Spherus Magna as a peaceful and utopian land. It was protected by heroic Toa and ruled by wise Turaga, from a great fortress in the middle of the island. However, when all those Toa and Turaga were gone, the balance of the island fell apart – the regions of Ta-Nambu, Ko-Nambu and Po-Nambu became largely uninhabitable, causing Matoran of different types to mix in the other three Nambus, and an aristocratic class arose in Onu-Nambu and Ga-Nambu, which oppressed the poorer Matoran of their own districts and in the humble Le-Nambu. Eventually the Le-Nambu inhabitants couldn’t take it anymore and established their own state, the Democratic State of Le-Nambu (also known simply as the South), and hundreds of poor Northern Matoran flocked to it, while other poor Matoran became bandits and preyed on their neighbors. As the Southern Matoran began to expand their territory, the North decided to crush the rebellious Matoran and reinstate their own control. At present, all three factions – the North, the South, and the Bandits, are gathering resources needed for the inevitable War. Landscape Nambu Nui is a diverse island. In the center of the island is a circular lake, which is surrounded by a rainforest filled with wild Rahi. This forest extends into all six Nambus, but is most prominent in Le-Nambu. The regions of Onu-Nambu and Ga-Nambu are less forested but still friendly, filled with huge plains and lush green mountains. In the other three Nambus, however, the territory is too hot (Ta-Nambu) dry (Po-Nambu) or cold (Ko-Nambu) to sustain much life. Locations *'The Furnace Peak' is the name of a massive volcano in Ta-Nambu, which has contributed to the downfall of the region. A series of chronic eruptions has resulted in great rivers of lava flowing down from the volcano, burning much of the forest. *'Palm Lake' is the name given to the lake that covers much of Ga-Nambu. It is named so because it is the central point of four rivers which flow into it from the plateaus in the shape of a hand. Another river flows out of Palm Lake into the ocean. *'Artakha’s Valley' is a canyon in Po-Nambu. It is named so because the presence of water there in the dry Po-Nambu makes it as sought after as Artakha. *'The Den of The Dead' is a series of caves built into Po-Nambu, it's named so because the corpses of dead slaves litter the floor of the caves and tunnels. *'The Lash of Karzahni' is the current name of a mountain range that spreads through Onu-Nambu northward to Ko-Nambu, culminating in Mount Kohranu. The name of the island is twofold, firstly because the mountains are jagged and deadly, and secondly because the range is also a main place for bandit activity. *'The Sea of Glass' is a lake in Ko-Metru that's entirely frozen over, except sometimes when the waters from the Kohranu river run into the lake. *'Eldimor' is a city in Onu-Nambu and is the current seat of government for Onu-Nambu, home of the Aristocracy. *'Sageaus' is a town on the Onu-Nambu coast and was founded to be a medium between Nambu Nui and Piro’s Island to the south. The project has been suspended due to the bandit influence on the town and the general issue of the South. *'Keldar'was once a general village in Le-Metru, now it has swelled up into a city due to it being the center of the South. It was once Nambu Nui’s transport hub as well, linking roads between the four other major settlements on Nambu Nui. *'Idiron' is a harbor city in the South. After Ta-Nambu became inhospitable, the trade between Ga-Nambu and Le-Nambu became based on the sea, prompting Idiron’s construction. It's currently in the hands of the Democratic State of Le-Nambu. *'Endelon' and Arsus, are two ports in Ga-Nambu. Endelon is the primary trading hub, with land routes built between it and Eldimor and sea routes to Idiron. Arsus is the center for fishing and shipbuilding. *'The Rocks of Makuta' is a rock formation off the coast of Ta-Nambu. So named in the memory of Makuta since they hinder trade between Endelon and Idiron. *'Virtue Lake' is the stagnant freshwater lake in the center of Nambu Nui. The ruins of the ancient fortress stand there, in the shape of the symbol of the Three Virtues, which gave the lake its name. Known inhabitants Northerners *Rotu, Onu-Matoran, once governor of Onu-Nambu and now king of the Northern Empire during the South’s rebellion. *Lakkawn, time traveling Onu-Matoran from 1000 years in the future. *Manu, Le-Matoran aerial soldier now forced to fight against his home territory, Le-Nambu. Southerners *Pylar, Ta-Matoran and current leader of the Democratic State of Le-Nambu. *“Reb” Calu, Le-Matoran hunter who has joined the cause of the South. *Reldor, Former bandit and now soldier of the South. *Ostlor, Ko-Matoran infected by a parasitic Rahi, bent on seeing the Northern empire crumble. Bandits *Mernok, Onu-Matoran from Ta-Nambu whose troubled youth led him to become a Bandit. Has ambitions to lead a force of bandits to rule over the entire island of Nambu Nui. *Cerith, Ko-Matoran guard turned bandit. *Pikaru, Bandit and sworn enemy of the North. *Lucren, Bandit and wanted murderer. Outsiders *Fayni, mercenary of unknown Matoran race from a distant land. Currently hired by the Northern Empire. *Maethor, Order of Mata Nui agent who was changed into a Matoran and sent to Nambu Nui. Currently offering his services to the South. Trivia *All Nambus are in the positions of theyre respective Metrus, with the exception of Ko-Nambu and Onu-Nambu, because the ignorant fool who established Nambu Nui didn't pay close enough attention. Category:Spherus Magna